


Paradox Psychosis

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [22]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Confused Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Light Angst, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Mentioned David "Dave" Katz, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Klaus and Five go back to Vietnam to save Dave. But, Five has to deal with some unusual time travel effects on KlausInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 25 - Paradox Psychosis
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 25





	Paradox Psychosis

**Author's Note:**

> Am I bringing a light touch of Klave into this? Oh yeah!

"Please? Pretty please?"

"I've said no already."

"Five!"

"No way, Klaus!"

Their plan worked and they were back to 2019, without the apocalypse, everything was fine. Now that their time travel worked properly for once, Klaus wanted to try to save Dave again. But, this time, he wanted to do it with one of the Commission's briefcases. Luckly, they had the one that brought them from Dallas. The problem was that Five was keeping that briefcase away from his siblings' reach, for their own safety. After all, he didn't want to fix the timeline again.

"Come on, bro!", Klaus asked again in an innocent voice. "You're the only one who actually knows how this thing works without making a mess. I think you would hate to wake up one morning and not find it anywhere…"

"Not even in your worst nightmare you would dare to do this!", Five snarled.

"Oh, you never know...maybe you would have to talk to Diego's friend at the Commission, Earl, about how you need a new briefcase to find one of your siblings who is lost in time and…"

"Fine! I'll help you!", Five said blinking out of the room and coming back a few seconds later with the briefcase in his hands. "By the way, for the record, his name is Herb." 

"Lovely, let's go!", Klaus stood up walking towards Five who raised a warning finger to him.

"A few rules first: do everything as I say and do not, under any circumstances, get close to your other self, are we clear?"

"Clear as water, captain!", Klaus said with a huge smile. 

“Speaking of water, drink this whole bottle till the last drop”, Five pushed a water bottle into his brother’s hands.

“But, why?”

“What was the first rule I said? Just do it, you’ll thank me later.”

Klaus shrugged and drank everything. He left the empty bottle in a desk near them and turned to his brother with a smirk. Five just shook his head in disbelief before holding Klaus' hand and opening the briefcase for a blue light that swallowed them. 

The next second they were in a jungle at night, a few soldiers were in a trench ahead of them. Five immediately saw the other Klaus and quickly hid themselves behind some trees.

“Ok, a few things I need to tell you before we actually do anything here. You are very close to your other self and you will experience some weird feelings, so I need you to stay focused on our mission. We need to go back home as soon as we can, ok? Just don’t do anything stupid, please.”

“I never do anything stupid!”

“And that’s stage 1…”, Five said to a confused Klaus. Almost immediately, Klaus started to scratch his arms. “Stage 2 already? Really?”

“What are you talking about?” Klaus asked while trying to stretch his arms to his back.

“The stages of Paradox Psychosis. I’m starting to think it was a mistake to bring you here with me.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I’ll be ok”, Klaus said trying to reach a specific spot to scratch his back. “My throat is very dry too.”

“Gosh, this is happening too fast and...Klaus! Try to control yourself! This is stage 4 now!”

“Sorry, I don’t know how to stop it!”, Klaus said in a worried tone. Then his eyes turned to the side and a smile showed up on his face. “Ben! You’re back!”

“Klaus, I’m sorry, but he’s not here, not even you can see him anymore”, Five said in a soft voice. Stage 5 was always a critical one, but Klaus seeing Ben again with hope in his eyes when it wasn’t possible anymore definitely broke Five’s heart.

“But, he’s right here by our side, he’s talking to me and...no, Ben, we won’t do anything stupid.”

Five felt a weight in his chest when he saw how Klaus’ face was covered in sweat by now and, without announcing, he held his brother’s hand and a blue light covered them again when he opened the briefcase. They were back at the mansion.

“Why did you take us back? Dave is still there!”

“I don’t think I would be able to handle you on stage 7. We were in the middle of war and you would end up summoning an army of soldier ghosts which I don’t think would be easy to explain to anybody.”

“Wait...I can do this?”

“Well, that’s a conversation for another time.”


End file.
